Modern vehicles (e.g., airplanes, boats, trains, cars, trucks, etc.) can include a vehicle event recorder in order to better understand the timeline of an anomalous event (e.g., an accident). A vehicle event recorder typically includes a set of sensors, e.g., video recorders, audio recorders, accelerometers, gyroscopes, vehicle state sensors, GPS (global positioning system), etc., that report data, which is used to determine the occurrence of an anomalous event. If an anomalous event is detected, the sensor data related to the event is stored for later review. A vehicle event recorder for cars and trucks (e.g., vehicles that operate on public roads) can include road map data comprising location-specific legal information (e.g., speed limit information, stop sign information, traffic light information, yield sign information, etc.). Location-specific legal information can be used to identify an anomalous event in the case of the vehicle acting against the law (e.g., traveling in excess of the speed limit, rolling through a stop sign, etc.). If there is an error in the legal information, anomalous events can be incorrectly identified, possibly leading to unnecessary expense as the event is processed, stored, and/or transmitted.